Once in a Lifetime
by Micaela Beth Winchester
Summary: Cassandra Jade Liberty. Vampire of 715 years. Turned by Kol. Original. Through her travels she met many people but none quite as special as the infamous Salavtore brothers. She was the nurse tending to soldier Damon's wounds in the war. 145 years later she has returned home to Mystic Falls. Can she keep her feelings for him underwraps? Or will Pandora's box finally open? DamonXOC


She dropped the last box in the living room and looked around at the house with a sigh; she was finally back. As she ran her hand through her hair she walked to the front door and out to the drive, where a cherry red 1969 Dodge Charger sat with a French mastiff bitch in the front seat.

"You ready to get out?" She asked the excited pup and watched as it jumped to the backseat, "Come on Aidy" A small puppy growl on Aidan's behalf and she was out and racing around her master's feet. Once the pair were inside, Aidan went around the house; scoping it out. The other occupant of the house however, found herself planted on the floor as she pulled various items from different boxes.

Just as she was about to start on the third box the doorbell rung. A small scowl appeared on her face, unsure of whom it could possibly be considering that no-one knew she had moved in.

"Yeah I'm coming" She called as she passed the small landing at the bottom of the staircase, where Aidan had currently taken up residency. She reached her hand out to the doorknob and pulled the oak door open, "Wow, long time no see"

"I could say the same to you" A deep voice answered.

"I should have known that Damon Salvatore would be on my porch as soon as I pulled up into Mystic Falls"

"I wish I could say that it was a planned trip CJ"

"All the best trips are spontaneous and of the moment" She smirked, mirroring a look that she has seen plastered to his face countless times.

"Touché" He countered, "So are you going to let me in or am I going to have to stand out here all night?"

"Well considering it's nice I thought I could go back inside and let you enjoy a nice walk home"

"You know I liked you a lot better when you weren't here" He narrowed his eyes, teasingly.

"I would say you know where the door is, but you aren't inside" Casey quipped.

His hand came to his chest and he made a face of mock pain, "Oh geez, have you always been like this Miss Cassandra Jade?"

"Well Mr. Salvatore, you're brother always said I was a female version of you and since you have known me for what seems like a lifetime and a half, you should already know that answer"

Damon was about to give her a smartass remark when a small growl stopped him. He looked down at the tan puppy standing next to Casey, "What is that?"

"That is Aidan" Damon was staring at the dog while Casey stared at him, "I guess you should come in" She moved, "Out of the way Aidy" Damon smirked down at the puppy, giving her an "_I've won"_ type of smile as he walked in.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of you in my town?" He asked as he looked around.

"Your town? I don't think so Damon" She chuckled. He growled and spun around the room using his vampire speed; his hand around her throat as he pinned her to the wall, "You know for being 145 years old, you sure do act like a child" She sighed. He released her and moved back. Just as Damon turned around, Casey spun him around using her vampire speed and pinned him to the floor, "Don't make the mistake of thinking you can win against me Damon. I've got close to 650 years on you" She growled, her eyes dark and her fangs elongated.

"I love a woman who takes control" He smirked and Casey backed off immediately.

"I'm sure the woman you want is located in a certain tomb isn't she?"

Damon scowled, "No she isn't actually"

"You know I never liked her; whiny spoiled brat who got on my nerves" Casey spat.

"Oh come on now CJ you're just jealous because I went after her"

"What's past is past. I was a nurse whose only job was to heal the soldiers, I was a nobody to you and we both know that" Casey looked into his electric baby blues with her dusty grey ones, vulnerability coating every inch.

His eyes softened but he maintained his confident cocky posture, "You're right, what's past is past" He turned around to leave, "But that doesn't mean you were nobody to me" He added softly before leaving her house.

_**...**_

By the end of the week, her house was unpacked and already had formed a small mess in the living room, kitchen, bathroom, laundry and bedroom.

"Aidan come" She called to the pup as she headed to the front door. Scampering claws could be heard running up the wooden floors and she skidded into CJ's feet. Just as she opened the door a familiar face appeared.

A soft smile fell over her face, "Stefan, how have you been?" She asked as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm good CJ, what about you?" He asked his chin on her shoulder.

"Well I've got a nice full freezer in the laundry, so I'm all good" She smiled and the pair parted. CJ slowly moved her eyes from Stefan to the familiar yet unknown stranger, "Please tell me you aren't stupid enough to be standing on my porch" Casey suddenly growled.

"I...I'm sorry?" The girl stuttered.

"CJ this isn't Katherine" Stefan interrupted.

"Oh no? Sure looks like her"

The frightened girl spoke again, "I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert"

"She's the..."

CJ cut Stefan off, "The doppelganger. The Petrova doppelganger" Her mouth was slack for a second, "I always thought you were just a myth"

"I always believed that vampires where a myth as well and yet" Elena shrugged.

CJ chuckled, "I like this one Stefan, much more fun and tolerable than the last"

"Yes well of course I do_ try_ to please you with all of_ my_ choices in life" He stated, emphasizing both try and my.

CJ ignored him and looked to Elena, "I wish I could invite you in guys but I was just on my way out to see how much this place has changed"

"You were here before?"

"Of course Elena" Casey paused for a moment, "Although I was here a good 450 years ago"

The small pup that Casey had almost forgotten about suddenly whined and grabbed everyone's attention. A deep worry line formed in Stefan's forehead,

"You got a dog?"

"Yeah" She smiled as she bent down and picked the creature up, "I promise to take care of her mom" CJ scratched behind the droopy ears before looking over to Stefan, "Something bothering you?" Her brow furrowed as she caught onto Stefan's thinking, "Dude, it's just a pet. Not feeding off it. I do not support the healthy animal diet unlike another vampire I know" CJ set the pup on the ground with a little blue leash coming from the collar on its neck, "So you guys wanna come with or...?"

"Yeah sure" Elena said excitedly, suddenly intrigued with Stefan's old friend, "So CJ, how old are you exactly?"

"I'm 715 years old" Elena was gobsmacked and CJ put her finger under her chin, "Be careful, you'll catch flies"

Elena composed herself quickly, "Do you know a vampire called Klaus?" CJ stopped and stared at the human girl.

"What do you know of Klaus?"

Elena was stunned for a moment and looked to Stefan before answering; "Just that he is part of the Original family" Casey nodded.

"Yeah I know him. Met him a few times"

"You know him?" Stefan looked over curiously as Elena questioned the older vampire.

"He's the brother of my maker"

"An original turned you?"

"Yes. I believe if you've already met Klaus then you must have met Kol" The human and the vampires continued walking their way through town slowly. CJ informing the pair of her life.

"So how old were you when Kol turned you?"

"I was 22; I lived with my husband and two young children. I had a life and it was more than I could have ever hoped for. One day my husband didn't come home but a strange man came to the house just as I had put the children down. That was the first time I met Kol. He told me that my husband had died because of a bear. I believed him and every day he came by and helped me through my grief; I later found out that my pain was because of him. I hated him with such passion and he turned me because he thought he loved me. Of course my hate only burned hotter then but so did every other emotion" CJ stared down at Aidan who was now rolling in the grass.

"What happened to your children?" Elena broke her trance.

"I took care of them as best I could. They each saw the age of 16 before they too were made vampire" CJ looked to Elena, "No I didn't make them. Another vampire did. I never wished for this life for myself let alone my children"

"Where are they now?"

"I believe my eldest daughter is somewhere in Europe. The youngest however is no longer"

Everyone remained quiet for a few minutes before Elena spoke up again, "I think we need a girl night" Both Stefan and CJ looked to each other before looking back to Elena, "I'm going to get Caroline and Bonnie together and we can have a girl's night. CJ you're welcome to come, in fact I want you to come"

"Gee thanks Elena but I'm a little busy tonight"

"Oh ok" Elena tried to blow it off.

"I'll try and catch up with you tomorrow?" CJ offered.

"Yeah sure" Elena smiled and kissed Stefan's cheek before leaving the pair to walk around town.

Stefan and CJ continued to walk around aimlessly before Casey stopped him.

"Really Stefan, it's going to be like this?"

"What?" He asked, deliberately trying to avoid the elephant between.

"Are we just gonna act like Kath..." CJ was cut off.

"Katherine has nothing to do with Elena" Stefan stated firmly.

"Really?" The older vampire crossed her arms over her chest.

"I admit I was shocked when I first met her but she is nothing like Katherine. They have the same face and that is it. Elena is kind and would do anything for her friends and family. I mean she has already almost died trying to protect her little brother on numerous occasions and Katherine, well Katherine..."

"Only looks out for herself" CJ finished. Stefan nodded and looked across the street.

"You wanna get a drink?" He asked, hoping to drop the subject.

His companion sighed loudly; "Sure but I will bring this up again soon" She smiled knowingly. They walked across to the grill and tied Aidan to a post in the shade before heading inside. Side by side the deadly predators headed to the bar.

"Whiskey, double" CJ ordered as she held two fingers up, signalling she also wanted one for Stefan.

"So Cass, where have you been for the last 50 years?" The younger vampire asked coolly as he sipped the amber liquid.

"All over Stefan. I was in Rome for a while, England" She paused to let the chilled drink burn down her throat, "I was in Amsterdam, that place is amazing" She giggled, "I visited Australia, Thailand, Canada, Mexico and many more places. I was in Mexico for a good 15 years, I just couldn't get sick of it" She smiled as she looked at Stefan; "And what about you Saint Stefan? Rippered through many places in the past 50 years?"

He cleared his throat pointedly, "I had Lexi helping me"

"Stefan it's ok. We've all been there" His eyebrows raised up, "Or at least everyone in this conversation has been there"

"You're a ripper?"

"No, I got a handle on it. It was hard and it took me a long time but I got there...with help of course" Casey looked at her drink.

"Who was it?" Stefan asked curiously.

"Ethan. His name was Ethan" Her eyes were distant as she recalled her mentor.

"Was?"

"He was murdered by a hunter almost 600 years ago. I was not much older than you are now. He was my best friend from pretty much the time I turned. He had about 100 years on me and he showed me how to control myself when it came to feeding"

Stefan nodded as she spoke, "Lexi was the same with me. She pushed me hard, especially when I was coming off the blood. God I wanted to murder her during those times"

Casey chuckled, "Oh I recall those times myself. It definitely wasn't easy" She downed the last of her drink, "So what happened to her?"

"Damon" He stated simply, "He staked her"

"I'm gonna kill him"

"No, no it's ok" Stefan tried to calm her down.

"Are you kidding me? I know how you and Lexi were. I was there through part of one of your detoxes'. She cared for you greatly and I know you did her" She sighed, "He really hasn't changed has he?"

"He has, oddly enough. I swear sometimes I don't recognise him with his patience but then of course it comes to a head and he can't control himself from doing things on impulse. He lost a good friend of his recently. Elena's guardian: Alaric Saltzman. He was dating Elena's aunt Jenna and when she was killed, he stayed with Elena and Jeremy"

"Woah woah, this town is even more messed up than when I left. Start from the beginning" Casey ordered two more drinks and listened intently as Stefan told her everything from the day that he first met Elena but effectively left out that there might be a cure for his vampire girlfriend.

_**...**_

After the full day she had had Casey was more than happy to get back to her house and relax. Although when she reached the end of her street, her house was nothing more than a pile of ash with the town's fire and police department surrounding the scene.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She mumbled under her breath. Everything was gone, all her pictures, journals and other treasured belongings. Her car was across the road, out of harm's way. "What the hell?" She questioned. Walking slowly over to the wreckage, she caught sight of the sheriff, "Excuse me? Sheriff?" Scooping the tired pup from the road she jogged over, "What the hell happened to my house?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Liz asked.

"Cassandra Jade Liberty but I go by CJ. I've just moved to town Elizabeth" She looked down at the Sheriff's badge.

"Liz will be fine and I'll need you to come down to the station for a few questions if that's ok"

"Sure ok" CJ tried to answer without sounding too annoyed at menial human rules. She walked off and climbed in her beloved car. Inspecting everything on the inside she found nothing amiss or out of place, "I don't remember moving you" The car roared to life and she followed the patrol car down to the station.

_**...**_

"Where were you at around 2.10pm?" Liz asked the routine questions.

"I was at the Mystic Grill with Stefan Salvatore" CJ answered blandly.

"Made any enemies that would want to hurt you?"

"Oh I've made plenty over the years but no-one even knew I was moving to town"

"I assume you're aware that Stefan has a brother; Damon"

"Yeah I've known the Salvatore's for many years" CJ sighed.

Liz leaned back in her chair, "Ok this interview is over" CJ relaxed a little and took a sip of the water on the table that Liz had given her. The familiar burning sensation of vervain tore down her throat and she coughed like she had choked on the liquid, "Something wrong?" Liz eyed her carefully.

Casey smirked, "Give it up Liz"

The sheriff's eyes widened for a second, "How long have you known the Salvatore's?"

"Almost 100 years" She spoke confidently.

"And how old are you?" The sheriff asked cautiously.

"715" The old vampire narrowed her eyes slightly in a challenge, "So I suggest if you want to get your posse out there onto me, you'd better be stealthy at it" CJ stood up to leave.

"I wouldn't do that. My daughter is..."

"Caroline. Blonde. Cheerleader. Vampire" The sheriff looked wide eyed at the predator, shocked that she knew so much, "Stefan filled me in. I have no interest in causing trouble Liz, I simply wanted to come back home"

A gush of wind left Liz like she was a deflated balloon, "So many vampires call Mystic Falls home"

"You'd be surprised. Anyway I really should be heading off, I have living arrangements to make"

_**...**_

The charger pulled up in the Salvatore's driveway and the vampire carried her sleeping bundle of fur up to the door. Rather than knocking, Casey let herself in and found herself staring into a pair of steel blue eyes,

"Someone burned down my place and I need a place to stay" Damon took in the blondes features and noticed how tired and rundown the ageless vampire suddenly looked.

He moved to the side and held out an arm, "Pick a room" She walked past him into the living area where she saw Stefan rising to his feet, knowing he heard every word. CJ ignored him until the pup was set in front of the fire.

"Either someone was after me or they really didn't like my house" With the perfectly manicured hands resting on her curved hips, Casey faced the brothers, "And since that house had been vacant for years, I'm gonna go with the former and let you know we have a hunter in town"

"No, we have a potential in town" Damon quipped.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jeremy Gilbert. Potential to 'The Five'"

"As in the ancient group of hunters?" Casey fell into the chair, feeling the information and stress of the day finally hit her.

"Yeah, we had one but Stefan's little girlfriend took care of him"

"And yet she lives" CJ added on nonchalantly.

"We figured that out. In order to stop the hallucinations, we had to 'activate' Jeremy" Stefan answered the non apparent question.

"Well then" CJ stooped down and picked Aidan off the floor, "Tomorrow we visit Jeremy Gilbert" Both brothers watched their female company head up the stairs to one of the many bedrooms.

_**...**_

"You know, as much as I like sharing my bed there are many more comfortable beds in the house"

"Oh I know but I liked this one" CJ stated as she came out of the bathroom holding a bottle of Damon's bourbon in one perfect hand. Wearing only a shirt she had pinched from his cupboard, she flipped her head down and unwound the towel that held her wet hair. Damon tried hard not to stare but he couldn't help the feelings that were coming up after almost 100 years and the stirrings in his groin that came from being male.

"You couldn't find pants?" He asked through gritted teeth, cursing his words as they came out of his mouth.

"Drop yours then" Casey called from the sink as she took another swig of the expensive alcohol.

Once she was satisfied that she was ready for bed, CJ walked back towards the bed. Passing the small dog, which was quietly snoring away on the pillow she had laid out, she found herself focused on the man sitting in only a pair of boxers on the huge bed. Still carrying her bottle, she climbed in and sat Indian style on the bed facing Damon. The talking started awkwardly and often ended in a desperate silence.

"Why didn't you like me back in the war?" Casey blurted out.

"I never said that. I was way too interested in Katherine but I liked you. You were funny and you still are. You have an air about you; cocky, smart, vulnerable, arrogant"

"So you basically" Damon rolled his eyes.

"Basically" She took a swig and handed him the bottle.

Suddenly feeling the vulnerability that Damon was talking about, CJ slide down below the covers and faced away from him. Sensing the conversation had finished he set the bottle down and turned out the light and copied her movements of sliding underneath the covers on his side of the bed. Laying on his back and staring at the ceiling for a moment, he rolled his head to the side and looked at the blonde hair over the pillow. Using his vampire speed, Damon pushed CJ flat on her back and stared into her grey/blue eyes before dipping his head slowly; making sure his intentions were going to be accepted. When Damon got close enough to her face, CJ lifted her head to meet his and their lips crashed together. They both seemed to feel the fireworks go off at the rightness of the moment. Everything heated up in that moment; Damon tore his shirt of CJ's body, buttons flying across the room and her tanned breasts were exposed to him. Kissing down her jaw and neck, he slowly made his way to the firm round mounds on her chest. Grazing his teeth over each nipple and hearing her whine in his ear made him chuckle. Casey flipped them over and bared her fangs at him before assaulting his own neck and jaw with small nips and kisses as she made her way down his torso.

"Damon" Casey whispered in a laboured pant, "Damon wait" He pulled back suddenly, "We shouldn't do this"

A scowl appeared on his perfect face, "Why not? We both clearly want it, if not need it"

"Because this is just sex to you and I have waited almost 100 years hoping that you won't just see me as a friend to help you get off" Her voice returning to her normal pitch. They continued to lock eyes, trying to get a reading on the other before he slowly moved back to the other side of the bed and faced the door.

Feeling a crack of despair deep inside her chest, she steeled herself from her emotions and followed suit by facing the far wall.


End file.
